


Cataloged Gesture

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 2, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Is this considered fluff?, Post-Abduction Arc, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder treats Scully to some hot cocoa.





	Cataloged Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poolsidescientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/gifts).



> It is a sequel to "Christmas Tree Viewing" in my His and Her Angst Series, but I consider this fluff.  
> Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Day 2 Prompt: Hot Cocoa

Mulder waited for Scully in front of a diner not too far from the Capitol Christmas Tree. He could make out her figure swallowed up by the puffy parka jacket as she carefully trudged through the parking lot to meet him. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey yourself. C’mon, let’s get inside.” Mulder chivalrously opened the door for her and guided her into the diner. They were motioned to sit in a booth overlooking a small public park just beyond the parking lot that had Christmas lights strung on the park trees. They both shed off their jackets once they sat down. Mulder couldn’t help but notice how vibrant Scully looked; her face flushed from the weather, her blue eyes bright from the news that she’ll be reinstated back into the X-Files division. Scully’s vitality was a sight for sore eyes. A waitress approached their booth.

“Two hot cocoas with extra whip, please. And do you happen to carry marshmallows in this fine establishment? I would love to have marshmallows added to the drinks.” Mulder turned on his boyish charm towards the older waitress with a smirk, his eyes gleaming with mischief. The waitress winked at him.

“Unfortunately no marshmallows, but for you, Sugar, I’ll drizzle on some chocolate syrup on top of the whipped cream.” She sauntered away leaving an amused Scully.

“Someone has a crush on you,” she said in a sing-song voice, “and really, Mulder? Extra whip?”

“You gotta indulge a little, Scully. See this as a celebratory drink to you being reinstated.”

She hummed just as the waitress returned to serve them the hot cocoas. Mulder’s cup was overflowing with extra whip and chocolate syrup running down the sides of the mug.

“Sorry about that. I got too carried away with the extra whipping cream,” the waitress apologized as she quickly wiped off the excess with a napkin she pulled from the dispenser before setting in it front of Mulder.

He politely thanked the waitress and looked back at Scully. She had a huge smile on her face as she held her mug between her hands, elbows propped on the table. “What?”

“Nothing. You better tip her well, Mulder.”

He harrumphed and clinked his mug against hers. “To becoming partners again!”

“Hear, hear!” They took a sip in unison. After a couple of minutes, Mulder finally spoke.

“Well, this is—“

“The worst hot cocoa I’ve ever tasted,” Scully finished the sentence for him, “it’s so watered down.”

“Hold on, maybe all the chocolate’s at the bottom.” He took a larger gulp, and all he tasted was watery whipping cream and chocolate syrup. He forced the concoction down and gagged. “Yeah, no. That wasn’t a good idea.”

Scully giggled as she grabbed a napkin and wiped some whipping cream off Mulder’s nose, catching him by surprise. “I want the real stuff the next time I see you. You owe me a hot cocoa.”

 _I owe you more than that, Scully_ , he thought to himself, hoping that he wasn’t blushing, though his face felt hot as his left index finger rubbed the tip of his nose. He mentally catalogs her gesture; he would have to return the favor when an opportunity arises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this ficlet to poolsidescientist, who was one of the first to comment about hot cocoa in the previous story.


End file.
